


Goodnight

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: After the defeat of Kyogre/Groudon, Aftermath, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks go on late into the night. Possibly a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

Night had long fallen in Sootopolis, an inky darkness swallowing the crater island, studded with tiny diamond-like stars. The weather brought about by the local weather gods had subsided when -- of all people! -- a child had defeated them. News footage was run over and over again of the moment when she squared her shoulders, set her jaw, and stalked into the Cave of Origin, ready to carry the region's burden -- and be carried by that burden, upon its back, to the very depths of the cave.

In the aftermath, Wallace and Steven had agreed to facilitate talks between Team Aqua and Team Magma, helping to draft a treaty and record agreements between the two. May had sat in with them, being the little savior of the Hoenn Islands, and something of an anchor for both teams. Archie's "Li'l Scamp". Maxie's worthy opponent.

The group sat around a coffee table at Wallace's house. May seated next to Steven on one couch. Archie and Maxie at opposite ends of another couch. Wallace leaning forward in an armchair. Empty cups that had held tea or coffee sat forgotten on the table. Both team leaders held tablet devices, scribbling down notes as the talks went on, as did Steven. Wallace, too, was taking notes on a lined-paper notepad.

May had been listening, interjecting with thoughts, ideas, questions. As day became evening became night, the talking went on.

It was when Steven felt the soft weight of May's head on his shoulder that he glanced to her, pausing in the middle of what he had been writing down. Maxie, in the middle of explaining something, had fallen silent.

"What time is it?" Steven asked softly, frowning as he checked his watch. It was, as it turned out, nearly past eleven o'clock at night. Wallace gave a quiet chuckle.

"I suspect we kept her up past her bedtime," Wallace observed with a smile, setting his notes aside and rising to his feet. From the stand near the doorway, he plucked his cloak, settling it over the girl's sleeping form.

May didn't stir.

"Li'l scamp," Archie murmured fondly, reaching over to gently caress May's hair.

"She's more than that," Maxie replied, keeping his voice down. He watched as the girl continued to sleep, and then added, "I see that determined expression never seems to fade, even in slumber."

Sure enough, May was frowning as if to defy all expectation that her youth meant weakness. Not that she needed to -- she had proven herself over and over in the last few days. Yet, it was an amusing sight to behold her stern face as she slept on.

"All those in favour of calling it a night, raise your hands," said Steven, his voice barely above a whisper. The three other men raised their hands, and Steven nodded.

"Until tomorrow, then," he said, turning his tablet off. "This discussion is adjourned."

"Aye, Cap'n," Archie sighed softly.

Maxie just shook his head at Archie. "We should return to our respective teams for debriefing."

Wallace nodded.

"In that case, we will see you all tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Not _too_ early," Steven added with a small smile. "I think we ought to let a certain someone sleep in tomorrow morning."

The men glanced to May, who was still fast asleep, varying looks of amusement and adoration in their otherwise guarded expressions.

Maxie was the first to break the silence.

"Very well. We'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Stone, Mr. Wallace."

"Aye, that we will," Archie nodded, following after Maxie. "G'night, folks."

"Goodnight," said Steven, while Wallace just nodded.

The door closed softly behind the two team leaders as they left, soft sounds of chatter from the two men as they walked away. At last, Wallace turned to Steven.

"Will you stay?"

Steven looked up. "Me?"

"Who else?"

"Ah." Steven paused, glanced to May, and then back to Wallace. "We have a duty of care to her, so... I really probably should."

Wallace nodded. "There's a spare room down the hall. I suggest we let May have that."

"Agreed," said Steven. "I can take the couch."

A chuckle from Wallace. "The heir to Devon, couchsurfing? Whatever would your father say?"

Steven snickered, shaking his head.

"He'd say it's what a gentleman does when a little lady needs sleep more than he does."

"A gentleman?" Wallace murmured in amusement. "We are at least agreed on Miss May's needs, however, so --"

With care, Wallace lifted May -- cloak and all -- into his arms.

"I will see to it that our young guest is safely tucked in," he said, easily carrying her to the doorway. Then, turning back, he added, "there's a throw-blanket in the chest below the window if you need it."

As Steven nodded his thanks, Wallace turned to carry May to the spare room. In silence, Steven surveyed the room, and the cups left on the table. Deciding he might as well make himself useful, he gathered the cups, heading into the hallway to take them to the kitchen. On the way past the spare room, he paused at the door, watching as Wallace pulled the blanket up over May's sleeping form.

"Sleep well, little one," he heard Wallace murmur.

Steven nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Yes," he whispered, watching over. "Goodnight, May."

 


End file.
